The Azure Knights
by ragnarok360
Summary: not good with summarys but i tried kite, and the knights are thrown to the midchilda dimension detcting data anamolies all over and plan on eradicating them all rated M for future chapters and just to be safe.
1. He approaches

The Azure Knights

**The Azure Knights**

(A/N: Yes that's right, the Azure knights attack Nanoha's group, how will Nanoha's group beat the three knights? Only one way to find out. R&R. Disclaimer: I don't own Magical girl Nanoha, or .hack.)

**Chapter 1**

**He Approaches**

The outskirts of the Mid-Childa city, a blue haired boy in stitched up red clothing stood at the edge of the forest scanning the city with his possessed green eyes. His sensors picked up data anomalies he found to be 'disturbing' and decided to remove these anomalies himself. He turned into a blue fire orb and headed for the city. Time to start chaos.

(A/N: Short chapter I know, but this is how I wanted to open it before I got to the fight, and no I don't know how the knights got in the real world they just did alright, its how the story works, this also takes place after the Jail incident. Anyway, R&R. Thanks.)


	2. Azure Kite Appeares

The Azure Knights

**The Azure Knights**

(A/N: Second chapter. R&R Thanks. Disclaimer: I do not own Magical girl Nanoha or .hack.)

**Chapter 2**

**Azure Kite Appears**

"Vivio, are you ready yet? Hurry or you'll be late for school." Nanoha said fixing her lopsided ponytail.

"Coming." Vivio said. She ran out of her room in her school uniform.

"Are you ready?" Nanoha asked.

"Yup, but mama Fate is still asleep."

"Oh she is?" Nanoha said with a little laugh.

"Yeah, is she not feeling good?" Vivio asked.

"No, she's just taking the day off today, that's all." Nanoha said.

"Oh ok." Vivio said happly.

"Alright, lets get going."

"Ok."

"Bye Fate." Nanoha said.

"Ugh." Fate mumbled from the room. Nanoha just laughed and left.

Twenty minutes later, Nanoha dropped Vivio off at school. "Have a good day, ok Vivio?" Nanoha said.

"I will, bye mama." Vivio waved. Nanoha waved bye and drove off.

Kite stood on a building top scanning the city, his sensors hit Nanoha's car and picked up a data anomaly. He put his right hand up and a data capture field started surrounding the city sector Nanoha was in.

Nanoha continued to drive to work when she noticed the barrier start to surround the city.

"What is that?" She wondered. Traffic suddenly stopped and people started getting out of their cars, Nanoha did the same.

"Is some one setting up a magic barrier? No this isn't magic, its something else, something unsettling." The barrier finished engulfing the entire sector. Nanoha pulled out Raging heart.

"Raging heart, get ready." (_All Right, Stand By Ready._) Nanoha looked around cautiously.

"Huh? Hey behind you!" Some one shouted to her.

"What!?" She quickly turned around. A sphere engulfed in blue fire was floating behind her.

"What is that?" She wondered. The sphere detonated.

"AAAAHHH!" People and cars were sent flying from the explosion. Nanoha skid to a stop, her barrier jacket and staff were activated. She got ready. Kite descended to the ground from the fire, he looked over at Nanoha. (What his he?) Nanoha wondered again.

Kite scanned Nanoha and Raging heart, he picked a data anomaly coming from Raging heart.

"I'm Nanoha Takamachi of the Time Space Administration Bureau of the mobile division section six. Please state your name, region or dimension, and your reason for setting up this barrier." Kite remained silent.

"Please respond." Nanoha said. Kite remained silent still, he put his hands behind him, Kite pulled out from behind his back, his triple bladed twin blades.

"So, you wish to fight me instead then, very well, if I win you will tell me your reasons." Nanoha said getting ready.

(A/N: Chapter two complete, I hope you like it so far, R&R, Thanks.)


	3. Nanoha vs Kite

The Azure Knights

**The Azure Knights**

(A/N: Chapter three. I'm not really good at writing fight scenes, so just try to bear with it the best you can. R&R. Thanks.)

**Chapter 3**

**Nanoha vs. Kite**

Nanoha and Kite were standing battle ready waiting for the first move. Nanoha took a small step backwards staying ready, she eyed his figure.

(Hmm, that outfit, its not a barrier jacket and has no magical protection field of any kind, and his weapons, there not Mid-childa nor Velka, is he seriously going to fight me this way?) Kite suddenly ran after Nanoha.

"RRRRAAAA!" He screamed.

"Raging heart, get ready." Nanoha ordered.

(_All Right._) Kite swung his right blade at her, she brought up R.heart to parry, Kite vanished. "What!?"

He reappeared behind her ready x-slash her, she quickly turned around and put up a barrier, he pushed against the barrier with all his might.

"RRRR!" Nanoha held off his attack the best she could, Kite started pushing her into the ground.

(Damn it, he's stronger than I thought.)

"RRRRAAAA!" Kite's blades broke through the barrier and just skimmed Nanoha's barrier jacket. Nanoha quickly got distance from him and pointed R.heart at him.

"R,heart, axel shooter!" (_Axel Shooter._) R.heart charged in energy.

"Shoot!" Ten energy balls shot straight for kite. Kite, unphased by the shots, charged for Nanoha again, Nanoha directed the shots straight to Kite, Kite deflected each one that came by him.

"He deflected them that easily?" She redirected the shots back to him this time coming from every direction, the blast hit the ground with a powerful explosion, Kite vanished before the blast hit.

"What!?" He reappeared right in front of her face.

"Gasp"

"RRRRAAA!" He swung his left blade at her, she quickly brought up R.heart to parry his attack, she suddenly felt an energy charge come from Kite and R.heart started cracking. "Gasp!"

"RRRAAA!" Kite sent Nanoha flying straight to a building.

"AAAAHHH!" She screamed as she blew through the building wall.

People started evacuating the building. Nanoha painfully got back up, she clutched her right arm from pain, her face was dripping in blood.

"Huff..huff..damn it, he's strong, stronger than I thought." She looked at R.heart.

(The staff is slightly cracked, but her cores fine, I think we can still keep going, I better call for help though I won't last much longer on my own.) "R.heart, call section six and tell them I need backup."

(_All Right, Sending Transmission._) "I just hope they'll be here in time before its to late." Kite suddenly reappeared in her face again.

"Gasp!" He brought up his right blade and thrusted right for her head, she quickly dodged it and flew back outside. Kite flew after her. (_Shooting Mode._) R.heart changed, Nanoha ignoring the pain in her body, aimed R.heart at Kite A magic seal opened below her, Kite charged for her again. (_Load Cartridge._) R.heart loaded three cartridges and started charging energy.

"Divine Buster!" Nanoha shouted. A huge laser was shot at Kite, he continued to move straight for the laser, he brought his blades up, the laser hit him directly. "RRRRAAAA!" Kite's blades ripped through the laser with little effort, eradicating it in one slash.

"Gasp No way, how did he…" Kite appeared infront of her again.

"Gasp!"

"RRRAAA!" He swung both his blades at her. (_Protection Powered._) A web like barrier expanded infont of Nanoha, Kite's blades suddenly exploded in blue fire, he hit the barrier with full force, the barrier was already starting to give in.

"RRRRR!" Nanoha could feel herself being pushed from the power of his blades, the barrier suddenly shattered, his blades broke through Nanoha's barrier jacket. "AAAAHHHH!" She was sent flying again into another building, Kite chased after her.

Nanoha could barely stay awake from all the pain she was in, she tried getting back up but couldn't.

"Damn it, he's to strong, I ack…can barely move." Kite flew in, Nanoha's eyes widened in fear. She forced her right arm to lift up R.heart. Kite slowly walked up to her, his possessed eyes glaring down on her. He got up to her and lifted his blades up ready to cleave her.

(Is this it? Am I going to die here? No, I can't, not here, I still need…to take care of Vivio…no…Vivio, Fate, everyone, please forgive me.) She closed her eyes and waited, for awhile nothing happened, Nanoha slowly reopened her eyes from the sound of a parry. She saw a familiar white cape flowing with blonde hair.

"Sorry for being late Nanoha, are you alright?"

"Shamal, then that's." Kite jumped away from his new opponet, he glared at the person who parried him.

"Leader of the lighting squad of section six, Fate T. Harlown." Fate got Bardiche ready. Round two was about to begin.

(A/N: Yay, Fate to the rescue. Sorry all you Nanoha fans for beating up Nanoha so badly. anyway, R&R. Thanks.)


	4. The Azure Knights

The Azure Knights

**The Azure Knights**

(A/N: Chapter 4, I also want to thank Raikik for the writing tips and I'll try to suppress the sound effects the best I can, thanks for the support Raikik and to any one else you reviews. Warning, character death, read with caution. Disclaimer: I don't own Magical Girl Nanoha or .hack.)

**Chapter 4**

**The Azure Knights**

Fate and Kite proceeded to stare each other down while Shamal helped Nanoha to her feet.

"Alright, who are you, where do you come from and why did you attack a government mage?" Fate asked. Kite remained silent, his eyes scanned Fate and Bardiche, he picked up a data anomaly coming from Bardiche, his eyes then scanned Shamal, he picked up two data anomalies from both Klairwind and Shamal.

"Answer me." Fate ordered.

"Don't bother Fate, this guy doesn't listen, he probably doesn't even have a reason for attacking me." Nanoha said.

"So he's just the violent type then huh, alright then, if you come with us quietly you can plead in your defense and your sentence will be lightened." Kite suddenly flew back outside signaling Fate to follow him.

"He wishes to continue fighting huh, Shamal, I'll leave Nanoha to you, I'll be right back." Fate flew after him.

"Thanks for coming Shamal." Nanoha said.

"Don't mention it, were always here for each other remember." Shamal said. She started healing Nanoha.

"Hey, how did Fate pick up my transmission, I sent a call to section six."

"Bardiche picked up the transmission by accident, and you know Fate will always be there for you Nanoha." Shamal said.

"Yeah, I guess your right, I just hope Fate will be ok against him." "Don't worry, Vita, Rein, Subaru, and Teana all came."

"Subaru and Teana too?"

"They picked up your transmission by accident too."

Outside, Fate confronted Kite.

"Bardiche." She ordered.

(_Plasma Lancer._) Six electric lances materialized around Fate.

"Fire!" She shouted. The lances shot straight at him, he pulled back his blades and deflected them.

"Turn!" She ordered. The lances redirected back at him, Kite vanished and the lances clashed against each other, they detonated after losing their target.

"Where did he-" Kite appeared behind her ready to slash her with both blades, Fate quickly turned around and parried his attack, his blades chipped Bardiche's head a little, he pushed her from his attack and proceeded after her.

(_Schwalbe Fligen._) He quickly stopped and pulled back evading four silver balls coming at him.

"AAAHH!" Vita, unisoned with Rein, came from above ready to swing Eisen on Kite's head, he parried her and deflected her off, she floated down next to Fate.

"So is this the bastard who beat up Nanoha?" Vita asked.

"Yeah he's the one."

"Hmph, he doesn't look to tough, get ready Rein." Vita said.

"Roger Vita." Rein said. Kite got ready aswell.

"Revolver!" From the right side of Kite, Subaru was coming up to punch him right the face, Kite quickly parried.

"Shoot!" Subaru hit Kite's blades and sent him flying.

(_Explosion._) Eisen loaded a cartridge. (_Raketen Form._) Vita launched herself at Kite, he quickly dodged Vita's attack, Fate came up behind him. (_Haken Form._) Bardiche turned into a plasma scythe, she swung for Kite's head, he ducked and kicked Fate away, she stopped herself in midair, Kite proceeded after her.

"Crossfire…" A giant group of energy bullets popped up infront of him.

"Shoot!" Teana shouted. The bullets rained on Kite, he managed to deflect them all away. Subaru got Teana on one of her wing roads and everyone surrounded Kite.

"Your pretty good." Vita said with a smirk.

"To bad we have to lock you up for what you've done." She pointed Eisen at him. Several binds ensnared him.

"Hissssss!" He hissed angrily at them

On a nearby rooftop, Shamal and Nanoha watched as they arrested Kite.

"Well, looks like they got him." Shamal said.

"Thank goodness, I was a little worried." Nanoha said with relief.

"Ha, piece of cake." Subaru said.

"Man, Nanoha lost to this guy?" Vita said.

"Vita, don't get cocky, he was probably already exhausted from fighting Nanoha." Fate said.

"Pfft, whatever."

"Huh, Vita, look out!" Rein shouted.

"What!?"

"RRRAAA!!" Kite broke the binds and bolted straight for Vita, (_Pferd._) Vita quickly got out of the way, Subaru charged for him.

"AAAHH!" She threw her fist at him, he deflected it and swung his left blade at her, she grabbed his wrist and held him.

"Tea, now!" She shouted. Teana was charging up an energy shot.

"Phantom bullet!" She fired, Kite vanished before the shot made it to him and the bullet headed straight for Subaru who couldn't react in time to get away.

"AAH!" Vita came up and deflected the bullet.

"You alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, thanks."

"Aah, Subaru, I'm so sorry!" Teana said.

"Hey don't worr-TEA LOOK OUT!"

"What!?" Kite came up behind her ready to cleave Teana, Fate suddenly came up and parried Kite's attack, he quickly jumped back and got ready.

"Tea, are you alright?"

"Y-yeah, thanks." Vita and Subaru landed down next to them.

"Damn it, this guy is strong, he doesn't even look the least bit tired, he just keeps coming back for more, how are we going to stop him?" Subaru said.

"I have an idea." Rein said.

"If we get our timing just right and synchronize our binding spells, we can arrest him." "Are you sure that'll work, I mean he broke my binding spell easily." Vita said.

"Just one binding spell isn't always enough Vita, is everyone aware of what we have to do, the moment someone binds everyone else form your binds around him." Rein said.

"Roger." Everyone else said.

"RRRAA!" Kite charged at them, Fate quickly met up with him and parried his attack, he jumped off her and proceeded into the air, Subaru chased after him.

"Revolver Shoot!" He deflected her attack and kicked the side of her head and sent her flying off her road.

"Waah!" She landed back on another road, she rubbed the side of her head.

"Ow, that really hurt." She said.

(_Gigant Form._) Eisen said and turned two times its original. "AAAAA!" Vita swung Eisen down on Kite, he blocked but was sent flying from the blow, he stopped in midair to only have Fate come up behind him and swing her scythe at him, he parried and swung his other blade at her, Fate caught the blade with her hand, she flinched from the pain but held on, Teana saw the opening.

(Now's my chance.) She said mentally and formed a bind around Kite, Fate jumped back as the bind constricted him.

"Now everyone!" Fate ordered as she formed her bind around him, Vita formed hers in, followed by Subaru's, then Rein's, and even Shamal's from a distance. Kite was completely binded in several different binds, he tried breaking free but couldn't, their magical force was to strong to break.

"This is the end for you." Fate said.

"They finally got him for sure this time." Shamal said. Nanoha just breathed a sigh of relief. "We better get you back to section six pronto." Shamal said.

"Yeah, I guess Fate will go pick up Vivio for me." Nanoha said with a weak laugh.

Vita suddenly picked up a strange energy spike. "Whoa." She said.

"What is it?" Fate asked.

"I don't know, I suddenly felt a strange energy spike, did you too Rein?"

"Yeah, I did." Rein said.

(Guys, this is Shamal, I suddenly felt a strange energy spike, did anyone else feel it?)

(Yeah, Vita and Rein said they felt it, I'm also starting to feel it now.)

(Me too.) Subaru said.

(Same here.) Teana said. A shadow suddenly came over the group. They all looked up and saw a silhouette with wings descending down on them. "What is that?" Vita asked.

"Uuuhhh." Moaned the silhouette, suddenly from the road behind them, another black figure came from the ground.

"Rrrrrr." It growled.

"Who-who are these guys?" Subaru asked a little worried.

"AAAA!" The winged man headed straight for Subaru and swung his sword at her.

"Waaaahh!" Subaru parried but was sent flying from the force of his swing, she crashed into a building.

"Subaru!" Everyone shouted.

"RRRAAA!" A half painted man came up to Vita.

"Whoa!" He smacked Vita away, the winged man then smacked Fate away, Teana was on a building roof top watching the whole thing, the knights didn't notice her so she was fine for now. The two mystery men floated around Kite, the winged one cut the binds and released, they then gave Kite an energy transfer and restored his energy.

"Bal&g…..Or&…..at&k." Kite said in broken words. Balmung flew after Subaru, Orca flew after Vita, and Kite went after Fate.

Teana immediately started building hopping to Subaru.

"Subaru, are you alright?" She asked. "Yeah, I think so." She said. They saw Balmung coming for them.

"I'm going to engage him, back me up Tea."

"You got it."

"Wing Road!" Subaru rode towards Balmung, he drew his sword and clashed with her revolver knuckle, he flew past her and straight for Teana.

"Tea, look out!" Subaru shouted. Balmung thrusted his sword through her and she disappeared, Balmung was confused what just happen.

"That was an illusion, whew, I wish she wouldn't scare me like that." She went back after Balmung who went back after her, they clashed again.

Vita and Rein were meanwhile taking care of Orca, their weapons sparked up the sky as they clashed.

"Eisen!" Vita ordered. (_Explosion, Raketen Form._)

"Thruster acceleration!" Rein said.

Vita went ten times faster then usual, Orca's sword exploded in blue fire and clashed with Vita's missile. "RRRRAAA!" Orca roared. The head of the missile started cracking.

"Vita, Eisen is-."

"I know, I know. Come on Eisen break through it!" Vita ordered. (_Yawhol!_) Eisen increased his power and tried with all its might to push Orca, but he also increased his power and the missile's head started getting worse.

"Damn it!" Vita said. The missile head broke and Vita was sent flying.

"Waaah!" She stopped herself in midair.

"Damn he's strong." Vita said.

"The missile didn't even push him, even with the acceleration, are you sure we can win this?" Rein asked a little worried. Eisen returned to its hammer form, Vita made a smirk.

"Ha, Rein, did you forget who I am, I'm the iron hammer knight Vita, with the iron count Graf Eisen, there's nothing that we can't break!" (_Gigant Form._) Eisen turned two times its original size again.

"Yeah, your right, I did forget, sorry for doubting you." Rein said.

"Don't worry about it, now lets get this bastard!" Vita said.

"Right!" They charged back at Orca. "Uuuhhh." He growled and charged back at them.

(_Plasma Lancer._) Bardiche said. "Fire!" Fate ordered. Six lances shot at Kite, his blades exploded in blue fire, he shot a wave of fire at the lances and destroyed them, Fate came up behind him. (_Haken Slash._) Kite parried the attack and pushed himself off from her, he charged back at her, Fate and Kite clashed their weapons over and over again, Kite showed no signs of slowing down and started forcing Fate on to the defensive, he knocked Bardiche to the side and thrusted both blades down on top of her, she caught the left one, but the right one stabbed her left shoulder, she flinched from the pain but held on the best she could, blood leaked from her shoulder, she threw Kite to the side and clutched her shoulder, Kite came back at her, she parried his blades again, the pain weighed down on her shoulder as she held his attack, she threw him off, Bardiche loaded four cartridges, Fate ignored the pain in her shoulder and started charging plasma energy in her palm.

"Trident…" She said. Kite slammed his blades together and blue fire surrounded the blades.

"Smasher!" Fate shouted. A magic seal opened up and a triple energy blast shot from the seal toward Kite, Kite's blades fire blue fire energy blast and clashed with Fate's attack, they detonated in midair, Kite flew through the smoke and swung at Fate, she quickly blocked the attack, Kite proceeded to unleash a flurrie of slashes at Fate, she did her best to block off his attacks, Bardiche started to chip from the merciless attacks, Kite finally saw an opening and slashed Fate across the chest just above her breast, small amounts of blood sprayed from her chest, she quickly got distances from him, she clutched her chest, blood seeped through her fingers, she stared down at Kite who floated there glaring at her.

"Damn, he's faster and stronger then from before, now I see why Nanoha lost to him, if you outnumber him he's easy, but one on one you definitely have to be careful while fighting him, Bardiche is also taking a beating from his weapons." (_Recovery._) Bardiche restored the damage it took.

"I have to try and beat this guy, he's to dangerous to be left out in this world." Kite engaged again. "Bardiche!" She ordered. (_Yes Sir._) She engaged as well, their weapons clashed again.

Subaru and Balmung proceeded clashing each others weapons, Subaru's wing road zigzagged all over the sky.

"AAAHH!" Subaru screamed as they clashed once again, she U-turned and went straight for him again, Balmung stopped, his wings opened up and the feathers broke off from his back, they pointed at Subaru and fired.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" She skid to a stop, (_Protection._) Mach Caliber said and a web like barrier came up infront of Subaru, the feathers detonated on the shield, Balmung suddenly came up and slashed his sword straight through the shield, his sword just missed her stomach, she put her left hand up to him, energy was charging in the palm.

"Divine…"

"Gaaah!" Balmung freaked.

"Buster!" She punched the energy with the revolver knuckle and shot a giant energy blast at Balmung, he was sent flying from the blast.

"Tea, now!" She shouted to her partner, Balmung looked behind him, Teana was charging another energy blast.

"Phantom bullet!" She open fired. Balmung suddenly backflipped over the bullet in midair, Subaru and Teana were both shocked.

"Damn it!" Subaru punched the energy bullet away from her.

"How did he do that from such a powerful blast?" Balmung clutched his stomach, his face had a look of pain on it.

"Oh, so the pain did go through, he just forced himself that's all." Subaru said.

"Damn it, I won't miss next time." Teana said charging another energy shot, Balmung was getting annoyed, his sword burst into blue fire, he turned to Teana and shot a wave of fire at her. "Oh shit!" Teana freaked.

"TEA!" Subaru shouted. The blue fire engulfed the roof top Teana was sniping on.

"TEAAA!!" Subaru shouted again. She then saw Teana land on another roof top stumbling a little, she breathed a sigh of relief, she glared at Balmung. "You going to pay for that you BASTARD!"

"RRRAAA!" Balmung roared and charged at Subaru who charged at him, their weapons clashed again.

Teana meanwhile was recovering from the wave of fire shot at her, her left arm was burned a little.

"Damn, that was a close one, my barrier jacket actually reduced the damage a little, rrr, but he managed to burn my arm a little." She looked up in the sky and saw Subaru weapon clashing with Balmung.

"I best stay out of her fight for now, I'm only going to get in the way, be careful Subaru." She said.

(_Komete Fligen._) "AAAHH!" Vita smashed a giant silver ball at Orca, he easily slashed through it and met up with her, their weapons clashed, they proceeded to mercilessly swing their weapons at each other, the weapons then locked.

"Grrrrr, you still with me Rein?" Vita asked.

"I'm keeping up with you the best I can, this guy moves way to fast for unison to keep up." Rein said.

"Come on Rein stay with me here, we can beat this bastard!"

"I know, I'm doing the best I can." Vita managed to push his weapon to the side.

"Your mine!" She said. She swung Eisen at him, Orca suddenly vanished.

"What!?" Vita and Rein both freaked. Orca appeared behind them and swung his sword at them.

"Gaaah!" Vita freaked. A small barrier suddenly came up and blocked off Orca's attack, Vita quickly made a get away from him, She and Rein had fallen out synch for a short time.

"Thanks for the save Rein, you still with me?" Vita said.

"Yeah, we fell out of synch for a bit but I with you again."

"Alright then lets keep going." Vita said raising Eisen. Orca was now getting seriously annoyed, he grasped his sword with both hands and lifted it above his head.

"RRRRAAAAAAAAA!!" He roared, thunder clouds started moving in around him. "Wha-what's he doing?" Vita asked worried.

"I-I don't know." Rein said in a worried voice. Eveyone else watched as the clouds circled above Orca, Balmung and Kite knew that Orca was getting pissed, blue lighting suddenly hit his blade and super charged it, electricity started emitting off of his blade, he charged at Vita with full speed.

"Here he comes, get ready Rein!" Vita said.

"Right." Rein said. Orca flew up higher in the sky and dropped down on top of Vita with maximum speed, she put Eisen up to parry, Orca's sword cleaved right through Eisen.

"EISEN-ACK!" Orca's sword hit Vita's left arm and sliced it right off, blood sprayed from her arm socket as her arm fell to the ground, her blood covered Orca's face, the force of the slash then sent Vita flying into a building, she crashed on the roof top of the building, she fell out of unison with Rein, both mages were knocked unconscious, a puddle of blood seeped around Vita, Orca floated victoriously above her.

"VITA, REIN!!" Everyone shouted. Balmung took advantage of Subaru's shock and attacked her.

"Whoa!" She quickly tried to block, he deflected her gauntlet away, his free hand punched Subaru in the stomach, his fist got caught up in her ribs.

"GAACK!" Blood shot from Subaru's mouth, Balmung then threw her in the air.

"Subaru!" Teana shouted. She quickly aimed her weapon at Balmung and nothing happened.

"Shit, are you kidding me, those charge shots consumed my ammo!" Teana quickly started reloading, Balmung jumped after Subaru, he floated above her, Subaru watched weakly as Balmung started charging blue fire in his palm.

"No, Subaru!" Teana quickly took aim, Orca suddenly popped up in front of her.

"AAHH!" He brought his sword up and swung it down on her. (_V-Dagger Mode._) She quickly blocked his attack, his sword cut through the blade like butter, he slashed her from the shoulder down to her thigh, blood splattered on the ground, she fell clinching in pain, Orca brought his sword back up and thrusted it down at her, she forced herself to roll out of the way, she got up and started running from him, a shine suddenly hit the corner of her eye, she looked over at Balmung, his entire arm was engulfed in blue fire, he pointed it at Subaru.

"SUBARU, NO, AAH!" she dodged another slash from Orca, Balmung released the energy from his hand and shot a flaming energy blast at Subaru.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!" She screamed as the blast engulfed her, her barrier jacket was practically disintegrated leaving her practically naked, her synthetic skin started melting off in certain areas revealing her mechanical skeleton, but strangly her hair didn't burn off, she shot straight to the ground and cratered it, she layed there half dead twitching from the blast, her eyes stared blanklessly, blood covered her half naked body, electricity emitting from her damaged parts, Mach Caliber's core was also destroyed from the blast.

"SUBARUUUU!!" Teana shouted, she tried heading to where she was but Orca kept getting in her way. "Damn it, I won't make it to her at this rate." She said.

Balmung flew to where Kite was fighting Fate, she saw him coming. "Damn it, not good." She said. Kite put his hand up, ordering Balmung to stay out of the fight, he obeyed.

(I guess he wants to take his time with me, damn it, what are we going to do, they already took out Vita and Subaru, and Teana is probably not going to last much longer, what we do to stop these guy?) Fate wondered with concern. Kite charged back at her and they continued fighting.

Shamal and Nanoha continued watching as their friends futily attempt in defeating their mysterious opponents. "Oh no, this definitely isn't good, were in trouble if a miracle doesn't happen." Shamal said.

"Is section six doing anything to help?" Nanoha asked.

"There trying to crack this barrier's code so they can send in a large group of reinforcements to aid us, but they discovered this barrier is neither Mid-Childa or Velka, so cracking it is becoming a problem." Shamal explained.

"Its neither Velka nor Mid-Childa, alright then." Nanoha started walking forward.

"Nanoha, you shouldn't be moving in your condition." Shamal said.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine, R.heart, you know what to do right?" (_Yes, Shooting Mode Acceleration._) R.heart said. A magic seal opened below her.

"Nanoha, are you-"

"Yeah, from our first fight, I'm going to break the barrier with my Starlight Breaker." She said.

"Your crazy, not with your body in this condition!" Shamal said.

"Don't worry, I've done it once before and I can do it again." She said.

(Fate, Teana, I know your doing your best, please keep me covered till I break the barrier.) She said.

(We will.) Fate said.

(I'm with you all the way.) Teana said.

(Thank you) "R.heart, start countdown." She ordered. (_All Right, Count, 10, 9 ,8 ,7…_) Kite Balmung and Orca all sensed the energy charge, Teana blocked off Orca's path to Nanoha, Fate blocked off Kite's, Kite ordered Balmung to stop Nanoha, he charged for her, Shamal suddenly blocked his path.

"I may not be able to fight, but I'll do my best to hold you off the best I can." Shamal said. (_…5, 4…4…4…_) R.heart started breaking down.

"Oh no, R.heart stay with me." Nanoha said. (_I'm All Right, Count 4, 3…_) the knights tried getting around their enemies, but their determination to protect Nanoha kept them from succeeding.

"We will not let you pass." Fate said. R.heart's countdown was nearly done, Kite decided to end this, he put his blades away, he lifted his right arm and a cannon materialized on his arm, he pointed at Fate.

(If I move, that cannon will hit Nanoha, I have to protect her no matter what.) She said.

"Bardiche!" (_Defencer Plus._) A yellow domed barrier surrounded Fate, Kite's cannon started charging large amounts of energy and before R.heart could finish its countdown, Kite said.

"….Da& Dr&n." The cannon fired, it ripped right through the barrier and hit Fate directly.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!!" Fate screamed out in pain.

"FATE!!" Nanoha shouted.

"Oh no, Fate!" Shamal said. Balmung suddenly came up, she dodged his attack, Teana heard what happened but was to busy holding off Orca to look. The energy from the cannon surrounded Fate turned into a data particle orb and Kite's cannon sucked in the orb, Fate started falling from the sky, Nanoha watched in horror as her closest friend fell from the sky.

"N…Nano…ha….f…fire." She said as she hit the ground. Nanoha closed her eyes to hold back her tears, she pulled R.heart back. (_Count 0._) "S…Starlight….aah……BREAKERRRR!!" She slammed R.heart into the energy blast and shot the enormous laser blast, it headed straight for Kite, he vanished before the blast hit him, the laser hit the barrier and broke right through it, the barrier shattered, Kite, Balmung, and Orca all knew that was bad and decided it was best to retreat for now, they turned into blue fire orbs and vanished.

Section six was meanwhile getting in images after the barrier broke, they saw all that had happened to Nanoha and them.

"Oh my god, what happened down there?" Hayate said.

"We don't know, the enemy is no where insight." Shari said.

"That doesn't matter, get a medical squad over there immediately!" Hayate ordered.

"Yes ma'am!" Shari said.

Over at the city, Teana headed down to where Subaru had crashed. Her eyes swelled up in tears as she kneeled down next to half dead friend.

"Subaru.." she said in a chocked up voice. Shamal had flown over to Vita and Rein. Vita had regained consciousness.

"Shama…ack."

"Don't say anything Vita, its going to be ok, its over." Shamal held Rein in her palm. Nanoha had made it over to Fate.

"Fate!" She yelled. She kneeled down next to her and lifted her dying friends head up.

"Fate…" She chocked.

"Nano….ha." Fate said.

"Don't say anything, you'll be ok, I promise." Nanoha said through tears.

"N….Nano…..ha." She placed her hand on Nanoha's cheek, Nanoha held her hand.

"Nano….ha…..I'm…so…..sorry." She said.

"Don't apologies, its going to be…." Nanoha noticed data particles rising from Fate, her pupils shrunk in fear of what was happening, Fate's very existence was disappearing.

"Fate, no!" Fate's eyes had closed.

"Fate no, open your eyes, stay with me, please don't leave me!" Nanoha cried. She squeezed Fate's hand.

"Don't go…FATE!" Fate's body then disappeared into data particles, she was gone along with Bardiche, Nanoha was in complete shock at what just happened, she wrapped her arms around herself, tears fell from her eyes on the spot where her friend layed.

"Fate…..Fate…….NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Nanoha broke down into tears, she sat crying her eyes dry as the medical squad flew in to pick everyone up.

(A/N: Well, I hope this chapter was long enough for you guys, sorry all you Subaru, Vita, and Fate fans, but this is how it goes. R&R and thanks for the support.)


	5. The Aftermath

The Azure Knights

**The Azure Knights**

(A/N: Final chapter. excuse this for being so schrunched up, please try to endure it, I'm still having hard time fixing this problem, thanks and try to enjoy.)

**Chapter 5**

**The Aftermath**

Its been two days since we fought those mysterious enemies, Nanoha has suffered several broken bones, her ribs, her right arm and leg, and her collar bone was dislocated she's also in a state of shock of what happened to Fate who was killed in action, Subaru's injuries were fatal and was almost killed, we managed to get her back to section six in time, her life is no longer in danger but she has fallen into a coma and has to wake up, Teana has suffered slightly lighter injuries, her left arm was broken and slightly a deep slash across her body, she stays by Subaru's side till she recovers, Vita had suffered a serious injury, her entire left arm has been severed, she awake and well but she feels that her pride will never recover, Rein made out without that bad of injuries but she too has fallen into a coma and has yet to wake up, Mach Caliber, Graf Eisen, and R.heart are still being repaired, Mach Caliber though has exceeded major damage and will not be repaired for a long time. Shamal's medical report, 5/10/2025

"Good morning Nanoha." Shamal said walking in. Nanoha was silent.

"I brought you some breakfast if your hungry." She said placing the tray on the table next to her bed, Nanoha remained silent.

"Nanoha, I know how your feeling, but you seriously need to eat something, you haven't eaten in two days, so please at least eat today's breakfast." Shamal said. Nanoha was still silent, Shamal just decided it be best to leave, outside Nanoha's room Shamal just let out a troubled sigh.

"Is something the matter?" Asked a familiar voice.

"Huh? Signum, your back, how was your mission?"

"Successful, I came over as fast as I could when I heard what had happened, is everyone alright?"

"I wish I knew, Subaru was put into a coma, Vita has been neutralized from combat till further notice, and Nanoha is in a state of shock."

"What about Testarossa, I heard she was also part of that attack."

"Yeah, you see, the reason why Nanoha is in shock is because….well."

"Oh no."

"Fate T. Harlown, was killed in action May eighth 2025." Signum was shocked.

"Testarossa…to think it happen to you first."

"Vivio is also really upset about what happened to both Nanoha and Fate."

"I can't blame her, what about Vita, is she alright?"

"Well, when I said that Vita could not fight anymore was…well you should probably see for yourself, just don't get to shocked, it makes her really upset."

"I understand." Shamal took Signum to Vita's room, Signum walked in, she noticed Vita's left arm was missing.

"Hey Vita." She said walking toward her.

"Hey Signum." Vita said not looking up.

"How are you feeling?" Signum asked sitting on the bed next to her.

"How do think I feel." Vita said angerly.

"Sorry." Signum said.

"Don't let it bother you, Shamal already told me that I'm going to have to get a mechanical arm if I ever want to fight again."

"Are you ok with that?"

"Of course I'm not ok with it, but if I'm ever going to help protect anyone again I have no choice, I don't want anyone else to end up like Fate." She said.

"Why is it a problem to have a mechanical arm?"

"Its not a problem, it just effects my pride that's all." Signum made a sigh.

"Vita, I don't think it was the enemy who beat you, it was your pride that got in the way and made you fail."

"Thanks for your words of wisdom there." Vita said rolling her eyes.

"Vita." Signum said.

"I know, I know, chill." Signum let out another sigh.

"Hey, where's Agito, she's usually always with you."

"She's with Rein, she heard what happened and wanted to stay with her."

"I see, well, I guess I'll see you around when I get my new arm." Vita said.

"Yeah, I guess I'll see you around then." Signum got up to leave.

"Hey, Signum, thanks for checking on me, it made feel better."

"Your welcome, I'm glad your ok." Signum left the room.

"Poor Vita, she's seem so upset about her loss." Signum said.

"I know, shes to prideful is what her problem is." Shamal said.

"Yeah, I just gave her a short lecture on that."

"Well, at least she listens to you." Shamal said.

"Shamal, I need to know, who were the enemies that attacked you guys, what did they look like?"

"I don't really know who they were or where they came from, they fought with neither Mid-Childa or Velka type weapons."

"Their weapons were neither Mid-Childa or Velka, do remember what they looked like?"

"Yeah, we got the combat logs from the AI's memory systems, come on, follow me, I'll show you." Shamal took Signum to the AI Maintenance room, several holograms popped up, she pressed a few buttons and three monitors showing Kite, Balmung, and Orca.

"So these are them huh?" Signum asked.

"Yeah, that's them, there the ones who attacked us, they never said their reasons for attacking us, they just did." Shamal explained.

"I see, well next time they show themselves there going to regret it, I'll make sure they pay for what they've done." Signum said. Shamal wasn't to sure about that, but still had to trust Signum's word.

"Count me in on that."

"Huh, Agito?"

"I also want to beat the crap out those bastards for what they did to Rein." Agito said angerly.

"Good, glad to know you'll help, I'll be on stand by for when the time comes, so if they do appear call me." Signum said.

"You got it." Shamal said. Signum and Agito left, Shamal let out another troubled sigh. "Just don't end up like Fate did." Shamal said in a concerned voice.

Inner dimension Earth, Tokyo Japan, in the online computer game The World, inside the Hulle Gruz Cathedral, Aura is in a deep state of concern. "Why is this happening, why, I need your help, Haseo."

(A/N: Alright, I suck at thinking of ending, and I wasn't thinking very straight when I did this, I hope you guys liked it, I plan on making a part 2 when I get the plot done and everything. Anyway R&R, and thanks, and this chapters short I know.)


End file.
